The Rise of The Elemental Sage
by Keeperoftheninjaway
Summary: The Elemental Sage, a powerful ninja unrivaled in talent and hard work. Yet modest and kind. Witness his rise, and the changes he makes to the Naruto-verse, from infancy to even after the 4th Great Ninja War. Please review. OC/Harem. M for Violence and Language. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The First Few Weeks<strong>

It was late at night, and the sky was mixed with red and orange due to the building and crop fields burning intensely. The battle was intense, and it was hundreds against fifty. Among them were civilian and children. Normally this would be considered overkill, especially with half of the them being born members of the powerful clan. This clan was very powerful, and many villages wanted them on their side. Yet, they never joined a Hidden Village. Instead, they ruled over their own country. They were powerful, yet very beloved by their people. They were also their country's only military force. Despite being few in number, they had incredible skill and managed to maintain the peace in the land.

Eventually, other Hidden Villages believed they could suddenly change their minds and join a rivaling and hostile village. So, they figured they'd wipe them out. This had been the case since the Hidden Villages were founded. Yet, they had managed to survive all of the attacks. But they've never encountered and invasion of this magnitude. Those who married into the clan were only civilian, so they were quickly being wiped out. The children were of course born members of the clan, but some of them weren't old enough to fight. Those that could, were guarding the other children. The shinobi however, had already killed many of the enemies. But, they were slowly becoming exhausted. It didn't help that one of their combatants had just given birth when they were attacked.

* * *

><p>-Inside one of the houses-<p>

A brunette haired woman was standing outside one of the rooms. She could hear the battle raging on outside, so she was doing her best guarding the newborn twins inside. Hearing the sounds of the battle was frustrating her, since she had just given birth to said twins. Although she should be resting, being the only one here kept her from doing so. She needed to protect her children. Suddenly, an explosion came from just above her. This caused the roof and ceiling to collapse, and the wooden beams fell on top of her, knocking her unconscious, and barricaded the entrance to the door.

A few moments later, a group of twelve ninja appeared within the hallway where the woman was out cold. All eight ninja were dressed in black, and wore hoods of the same color. The only thing you could see, was the headband that showed who their allegiance belonged to.

"You think she's alive?" One of them asked.

"Not a chance. Besides, we have our orders. Wipe them all out!" Said another.

"Yes sir!" The other replied, indicating that the man was the leader.

Just then, they heard a sound. It sounding like a baby crying. After removing the wooden beams, and the woman away from the door, they entered the room. There they saw that it wasn't one baby crying, but two babies crying in perfect unison.

One of them went up to the cribs, prepared to finish them off. But before he could bring his kunai to them, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Following the arm to the see who it belonged to, he was surprised when it was their leader.

"Hm?"

"These are infants. The other children were old enough to have memories of what happened here. These two however, will never have that. I'm sure we could make these two an exception, and take them back to the village with us. There they would be raised as loyal shinobi of our village, and never learn of this." The leader explained.

"I understand, sir." Said the man, replacing his kunai upon his newly freed wrist.

Just as they were about to take the infants, a new voice from the door way. "To hell you're going to take MY CHILDREN!"

They all looked to the door way, seeing the woman they thought was dead. "These are newborns, maybe just a couple hours old. And if you're their mother, that means you're too weak to do anything against us. Take her out." The leader ordered, indicating one of his men.

The man quickly charged her with a kunai drawn. As he was prepared to stab the woman, he stopped as soon as a loud *snap* was heard. The man then fell to the floor with his head facing 180 degrees in the wrong direction.

"What the hell?! Didn't she just give birth?! How could anyone have the strength to do that?!" One of the men yelled.

"It seem one really shouldn't mess with a mother who's determine to protect their children. *Sigh* Just do what it takes to kill her." The leader ordered.

"Sir!" Replied another two of the men, as they went for an attack.

The woman easily dodged their attacks. She kicked one of them between the legs, causing him to buckle at the knees. She then grabbed the other one's throat as tight as she could, before ripping his Adams apple from the rest of his body. That man's body collapsed, releasing a large pool of blood onto the floor. Picking the other man up, she quickly snapped his neck, before she tossed his body toward the others in an attempt to separate them from her children.

For the most part, it worked. The leader was the only one who didn't dodge, as he just knocked the flying body to the side. The woman then immediately charged him, intent to kill him. Unfortunately, she was then attacked from the sides. They came in with Taijutsu, since it was too cramped for Ninjutsu. She had no choice but to try and fight back.

The leader then took a look at the two infants, he knew that the Elders of his village would be glad about his decision. He then noticed the documents on the cribs' headboard, and took a look at their names. _"Hm. A boy and a girl. While a girl could easily be used for breeding, a boy can impregnate more woman within a short period of time. Increasing the numbers of his clan's strength much faster than a woman could. Still, I'd rather take both." _The leader thought, as he contemplated which one he should take if left without a choice.

He then proceeded to take them, while he still had the chance. He managed to scoop the young boy in his arms, along with the document. He then proceeded to take the girl, only to have a dead body fly across his path. Looking toward where the body flew from, he saw the woman even more enraged then earlier. She even seemed to be fighting at an even higher level than before. Deciding to cut his loses, he took the boy and left through the window. Leaving his men, the woman and the infant girl behind.

As he jumped through the air, he heard an explosion coming from where he just left. Looking behind him, he saw that the house was in flames. If his men survived, then they'd eventually catch up to him. _"I'll just have to wait for them at the rendezvous point. If they don't get there by the time I meet the others, then they either died or they'll have to head to the village afterward."_ The man thought, as he headed toward the Land of Rain.

* * *

><p>-About a day later, in the Land of Rain-<p>

"They're still not here yet. Must've died." Said the man, as he was talking to himself. Luckily for him, it was one of the rare days that it didn't rain in this country. He was currently camping in a small clearing, where it was discussed that would be the rendezvous point, after they had succeeded in wiping out the clan. He had little doubt that they had succeeded, but only his squad was to meet up here. Yet, not a single person had shown up yet. And that was slowly getting annoyed with his current predicament.

Shortly after leaving that clan's home, he had to stop in a nearby town to buy baby formula. He didn't like children, and he didn't like having to babysit a child. _Especially_, an infant. Luckily, the child was currently sleeping. Deciding to take out the document, he prepared himself to recognize the child's name. The name was an unusual one. Then again, the names of anyone from that clan had unusual names.

"Bryon Kaiser. Interesting last name, considering their Clan name is Konig. This is the first time I've heard of them with a different name, other than Konig." Said the Leader, talking out loud. (Note: Konig, is German for king. In the german alphabet, the 'o' has two dots above it. In English it's typically written 'koenig'. But I feel like making it look as close to German as possible.)

"A member of the Konig Clan, huh? You're not acting like a member, so you must've kidnapped the kid." Said a feminine voice, from behind him in the trees.

Shocked at the appearance of the new voice, the man stood and turned to look at who had spoken. There he saw a Leaf Ninja. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by three of them. They were standing as though he were in the middle of a triangle.

The one that spoke was a kunoichi with long bright red hair. Behind him on his left, was another that had midnight blue hair. And she had her Byakugan flaring. Finally, the last one was an elderly woman with brown hair. She was behind him on his right. All three of them had their hair done up in a high ponytail, and all wore a typical Leaf Jounin outfit.

_"Damn it! I let my guard down. I should've known better, while in hostile territory."_ The man thought, berating himself. Now that he was no longer near that clan's home, he didn't have a need for wearing his mask. He was a middle-aged man with dark and slightly greying hair, and sported a goatee. He had a scar from his left cheek down to the right side of his chin.

"We must be careful. If he could survive a battle with the Konig Clan, then he must be a strong ninja. Also, we must take care that our attacks don't harm the child." Said the Elder woman.

"Oh, Biwako. You're always so serious. We know this already." Said the red head, showing a large foxy grin.

"Kushina, take this seriously! According to the birth certificate in his hand, the baby is only two days old!" Said the Hyuga clan member, scolding her friend.

"Hikari's right. We're in a war zone. We need to finish this as quickly and quietly as possible." Said Biwako.

"Ok. No need to gang up on me you guys." Kushina replied, scratching the back of her head.

_"That red head is a strange one. Is she really the Red-Hot Habanero?__"_ The man thought to himself, before his world went black.

"Nice one Biwako! Using a Shadow-clone to attack from the forest when he's focused on us." Said Kushina, praising their squad leader.

"Considering that he had a newborn with him, he would be too tired to notice an attack from such a distance. Now, will you keep your voice down, Kushina. Like I said before, this is a war zone. So be quiet." Biwako scolded, jumping down into the clearing as her clone dispersed.

"Ok ok, sorry." Kushina replied, as she and Hikari jumped down to join her.

The three of them went over to the man's body and the sleeping baby. Hikari picked up the birth certificate, and examined it. "Bryon Kaiser. It has the Konig Clan's seal on the bottom right corner, just like it would be with most clans. And it seems authentic. It seems this man was part of a force that invaded the Konig Clan a couple days ago. It's about a day in a half's journey from here. But, we'd need permission to go to their country. I'm sure that they might've survived, and they'd like to have one of their children back." Said Hikari, as she finished looking at the birth certificate.

Kushina had went straight ahead and picked up the child, and held him close. "Aww. He's so cute. Those little chubby cheeks, that little button-like nose and that little bit of black hair. Ooooh! He's so cute!" Said Kushina, causing everyone else to sweat-drop at her action.

"Kushina, don't get too attached to the child. He's of another country, not to mention another clan. He's their responsibility. I'll send word to Hiruzen, and get permission to return this child. We wouldn't want that clan to cause us trouble. Rather have them grateful for what we've done, than accuse us of helping this man's village in the attack. Of course, that's just the worst case scenario as far as their thought process would be concerned." Said Biwako, having summoned a small monkey to send her request to her husband/Hokage.

*Sigh* "I know. But he's sooo cute." Kushina replied, as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"We should search this guy's stuff. He must've had some baby formula stashed away in order to take care of the baby, considering how young he is." Said Hikari, already searching through the man's belongings. It didn't take long, as she quickly found the scroll containing what they would need for the baby's care.

Once they had what they needed, they quickly left before any possible reinforcements decided to show up.

* * *

><p>-Two days later-<p>

Biwako had received a reply from her husband/Hokage the day before, and were given permission to return the child. During the wait, and the travel, Kushina had gotten close to the child. Against Biwako's and Hikari's advice.

Kushina had noticed that this baby seemed different from other babies. She knew that when babies cry, they're typically loud upon doing so. Which could prove fatal when they're in a war zone. Yet, this baby always had a quiet cry. Whenever he was hungry, or needed to be changed, his cries were as loud as if one were borderline whispering. The others also believed it was strange, but paid it little mind since Biwako said that he was healthy.

They were almost to where the Konig Clan's home was supposed to be. The Konig Clan preferred to live within a large valley, known as The Royal Valley.

"We're almost there. If they surround us, don't retaliate. It would be a big mistake." Said Biwako, as they were climbing up the final hill.

"You hear that little guy? You're almost home." Said Kushina, with a reluctant smile. The baby just stared up at her, with his deep brown eyes.

"We're here." Said Hikari.

It was surrounded by trees, and had a river running through it. In the middle they could see a large plain, with houses and crops. But, it looked like the houses were destroyed along side the crop filled plains. White smoke was rising from everything in the area. The land was charred, showing where the fire had traveled.

*Gasp* "This place really was attacked! How could they do such a thing?!" Hikari asked, seeing the damaged that had been done.

"It's quite typical actually. They've always preferred to be on their own, and have always had the power to hold their own against invasions. However, this last one may have been the biggest of all thus far." Biwako explained, as she continued to enter The Royal Valley. The others following behind her.

* * *

><p>-A few minutes later-<p>

The group was almost to the plains, yet they haven't come across anyone yet. _"Something isn't right. We should've met someone by now. Were they really completely wiped out?"_ Biwako asked herself.

They then reached the clearing, and what they saw now was even worse now that they were up close. "What the hell?! Bodies are everywhere! And by the looks of it, over a hundred of them are all over the place!" Said Hikari, finding it hard to believe what they were seeing.

"Hikari, use your Byakugan and check for survivors. And count how many enemy ninja there were, if you can." Biwako ordered.

Hikari followed the order, and searched their surroundings for any signs of life. After a few minutes, she deactivated her Clan's Kekkei Genkai. *Sigh* "I'm sorry. There's no one here. It seems everyone has been killed. That, or the survivors have already left. As far as enemy corpses go, there seems to be a total of One Hundred and Fifty here on the outside. And another seven in a room, in that house over there. The room has two baby cribs inside, but no babies." Hikari reported, sad for the destruction of the entire clan.

"If survivors had left, then it would've been the invaders. The Konig Clan would've stayed to clean up and bury their dead, and sent a couple to track down that man who took the baby. *Sigh* It seem that this child, is the last of the Konig Clan." Said Biwako, explaining the current scenario.

The rest of them stood there wide eyed at the information they just heard. Kushina looked at the baby in her arm, and couldn't help but shed some tears for the boy's circumstance. The baby just looked up at her with slight curiosity, not knowing what was going on.

"What should we do with the boy now, Lady Biwako?" Hikari asked.

"Give me a moment to think." She replied. _"Obviously we can't leave the boy here, in this country. If word were to get out, they'd just come back to finish him off. And without ninja, they'd have minimal to no resistance. We could bring the boy back to the village with us, but that would mean abandoning our position in the field. Unless of course, we get Hiruzen's permission. The boy would be safe inside the Leaf Village, where there is ample protection. I'll just have to ask Hiruzen what he thinks."_ Biwako thought.

Summoning the same monkey from the other day, she gave him her report to give to her husband, and asked for a speedy reply. Luckily, her husband had another monkey in his office so that they could get quick updates.

"Now, we wait." Said Biwako, once the monkey had disappeared in a *poof* of smoke.

"Should we give them a proper burial?" Kushina asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"There's no need. The Konig Clan prefers to die in battle. Funerals are only given to those who die here at home but, without survivors this became and will remain a battle field. Besides, they leave their bodies on the battle field. I don't know why, but that's how they do things. They don't have a Kekkei Genkai, so they don't have to worry about their abilities being stolen. Yet, despite not having a bloodline, they're extremely powerful. It's rare for anyone to survive a fight to the death against a member of the Konig Clan. In fact, I've never heard of anyone who beat a member of that clan and live from their wounds. Assuming they didn't die before they did. In fact, I haven't so much as heard rumor of such a feat." Biwako answered, showing her knowledge of this powerful clan.

_"For so few of them, to take out over a Hundred and Fifty invaders, it's unheard of. It's incredible to think that a Clan could be so strong by themselves. Not many clans can claim what happened here. It looks like all the invaders were Jounin too. Will this child be as strong as they were?" _Kushina asked herself, while also thinking of her lost clan. _"So young, and this child and I already have something in common. It's sad to think that it's something tragic though."_

About an hour later, Biwako summoned the monkey again, sure that there was a reply by now. "Sarutora. Did Hiruzen give you a reply to pass onto me?" Biwako asked.

The small white monkey replied, with a bow. "Yes, Lady Biwako. He said to go ahead and bring the child back the Leaf Village. Your temporary replacement in your platoon have already been dispatched. Just be careful upon your return trip. Once the child has been brought to his office, you'll be sent back to your platoon to resume combat."

"I see. Thank you. You can go now." Biwako said, after taking a deep breath. Without a word, the monkey disappeared. "Let's go home, and get that child safe. I figured Hiruzen would come to this choice." Said Biwako, as she began to leave the valley.

"Yes ma'am!" The others replied, following suit.

* * *

><p>-Five days later, Hokage's office-<p>

"So, this is the child you rescued?" The 3rd Hokage asked, smiling as he saw the baby in Kushina's arms.

"Yes it is, Lord Hokage." Biwako replied, acting formal in the presence of her husband.

"Hm. The last of the Konig Clan. It would be dangerous if they found out he was here. Likely to bring assassins within our walls, in order to kidnap or kill the child if necessary." Said Hiruzen.

"Um, Lord Hokage?" Kushina asked, getting his attention. "The name on the birth certificate doesn't say Konig, it says Kaiser. It's possible that they won't recognize the relation. I'm sure he'd be safe inside the village, as long as it doesn't become public knowledge." Kushina explained, believing the child will be safe in this village.

Hirzen closed his eyes in thought, knowing what she said to be true, since he saw the birth certificate himself just moments ago. _"Hm. It's possible. Even if that weren't the case, we couldn't let the child remain in danger. He could grow up to be a great shinobi for our village. Assuming he decides to join the ranks. Hmm."_ He thought, opening his eyes and seeing Kushina's worried look. _"She must see some of herself in him. Interesting."_

"Don't worry, Kushina. I wasn't suggesting we abandon the child." He began, seeing Kushina settle down. "He could one day be an asset to our village, either as a shinobi or even a civilian. But that can wait for now. I'll personally take the child to the orphanage, so that someone there can take care of him. That way you four can immediately head back to the battle field." Hiruzen explained, as he got up and walked up to kushina.

Kushina understood what had to be done, so she reluctantly handed the baby over to him.

"Alright. Let's get going. They're going to need us on the battlefield." Said Biwako, as she headed toward the door. Hikari and Kushina followed after, although Kushina was once again a bit reluctant.

Once they were gone, the Third Hokage left as well to deliver the baby to the orphanage.

* * *

><p>-At the orphanage-<p>

The Third Hokage had just arrived at the orphanage. Walking through the gates, he smiled as he saw the children playing. Despite being in the middle of a war, it was always nice to see children smiling, laughing and having fun.

"Lord Hokage? What are you doing here?" A middle-aged woman, with greying brown hair asked.

"Ah, Katsumi. How are you today?" The Third asked.

"I'm doing well, Lord Hokage. But, why are you here?" Katsumi asked.

"Ah, yes. That would be thanks to the little one here." He answered, gesturing toward the baby in his arms.

Katsumi looked down toward the Third's arms, and saw that he was holding a newborn baby. "Aww. How cute? Wait, it's not an orphan. Is it?" Katsumi asked, hoping that that wasn't the case.

*Sigh* "I'm afraid so. _He_ came from a small village, and was the only survivor." Hiruzen explained, telling a white lie for the boy's protection. Hiruzen handed the baby off to Katsumi.

"Aww. Poor boy. Don't worry, Lord Hokage. We'll take good care of him. By the way, did you find out what his name?" Katsumi asked, as she took the baby from his arms.

"Bryon. It's unusual, but that's all we managed to find out." He answered, keeping his last name a secret for the boy's safety.

"I see. Well like I said, we'll take good care of him." Katsumi said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure you will. Good day, Katsumi." And with that, the Third Hokage headed back toward his office and back to his damned paperwork.

* * *

><p>-With Biwako and Co.-<p>

Biwako and her team had left the village a few hours ago, and Kushina had *sigh*ed a number of times. "Pull yourself together Kushina! You can visit him at the orphanage once you come back! But, you have to keep your head here with you, not in the village!" Said Biwako, getting tired of Kushina's current depression. She understood what she saw in the boy, she really did. But now wasn't the time for distractions. Distractions were what gets you killed during a war.

Kushina knew she was right. She couldn't afford to be distracted, but she couldn't help but see her own past when she looked at that baby. But, she would have to dwell on that later. Taking a deep breath, she brought out her resolve. "You're right Biwako! I'm alright now, promise!" Said Kushina, without even the slightest hesitation.

"Good! Now, let's get out final mission over with! So that we can retire as housewives!" Biwako ordered. _"Although, this will be my second retirement. I only came out of it to help my village."_ Biwako thought.

"Right!" Was the reply she heard.

* * *

><p>-Two weeks later-<p>

Biwako, her team and a few other teams, were arriving at the Hidden Leaf's gates. It had been quite a while since some of them had been home, for others it's only been a couple weeks. Either way, it was a good feeling to be home again.

"Aaah! It's so good to be back in the Leaf Village!" Said Kushina, happy to be in the village again.

"Now, the other team leaders and I need to report into the Hokage. The rest of you are dismissed." Biwako ordered, as she was the most senior of the Jounin Squad leaders.

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied, as Biwako and the other squad leaders headed toward the Hokage's Tower.

Everyone else just went their separate ways. Kushina and her friend/comrade went with each other for a few minutes before she eventually split off from her friend to go home. Unlike Hikari, she didn't live in the Clan District of the Leaf Village. Instead, she lived more out of the way from the other villagers all together. Mostly considering she was living with her husband, Minato Namikaze.

_"Oh, that's right! Minato said he'd be home by the time I got back from my mission! Heehee! I better head home fast!"_ Kushina thought, as she began to run home.

It only took a couple minutes till she saw the two pillars that held the gate to the property. Outside the gate, she saw the man she had just been thinking about. Minato Namikaze was leaning against the gate, looking to be waiting for someone. Looking to his right, he saw Kushina running up to him. "I've been waiting for you." Minato said, standing upright and smiling at his wife.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, wrapping her arms around him before giving him a kiss.

Once they parted lips, Minata asked. "Miss me much?"

"Only more than anything." Kushina replied, despite the question being a rhetorical one.

"Same here. Anyway, I got a surprise for you." Said Minato, smiling wider as he saw Kushina looking confused.

"A surprise? What is it?" Kushina asked.

"You'll see. C'mon, let's go." Minato replied, taking Kushina's hand as he started walking in the direction she came from.

* * *

><p>-Twenty minutes later-<p>

Minato had taken his time walking to their destination. Despite Kushina's prodding, he couldn't help but smile as she pouted after telling her to "Just be patient."

He suddenly came to a stop, in front of a pair of open gates. "We're here." He said, facing the opening. It led to an open courtyard that held a long three story building. In the courtyard, children were playing.

Looking where they were, Kushina couldn't help but *gasp* in surprise. "Minato. What're we doing here?" She asked, as they started walking into the courtyard.

"Did you already forget about the baby you and your teammates rescued?" Minata asked.

*Gasp* Indeed, Kushina had forgotten. But only because she had to focus on getting through her last mission. Sure, there were a few times where her mind wandered to Minata or the baby. But she had to quickly forget about them, in order to focus on her mission. It may have only been a couple weeks, but it was still a difficult mission.

"You really did forget, huh? That's ok. Because you remember now, don't you? Haha." Minato laughed, as he poked fun at his wife's expense.

"That's not fair. I had to focus on my mission." Kushina replied, pouting at her amused husband.

"Hey look! It's visitors!" A random child yelled out, as he saw the adult couple. The children then all crowded around the two, yelling as children do. Trying to get adopted by them.

"Calm down, children. I've told you, that's not how you get someone to take you home with them." Said Katsumi, as she walked up to them from her place on the bench near the entrance.

All the children then backed up, and bowed to them. "We're sorry ma'am! We're sorry sir!" They all said at once.

Smiling, Kushina replied. "It's alright. Go ahead and play now, ok."

Straightening up, they all replied simultaneously. "OK!" They then went back to their games, yet kept an eye on the adult couple.

"Kushina and Minato Namikaze. How may I help you two today?" Katsumi asked, as she approached the married couple.

"Umm, well..." Said Kushina, scratching the back of her head. She wasn't really sure why they were here.

"You're such a young married couple. Are you really looking to adopt?" Katsumi asked.

Kushina looked shocked, when she asked that. _"Is that really why we're here?"_ Kushina asked herself, as she looked at Minato.

"Well, we're actually just here to visit the baby that was brought here a couple weeks ago. Lord Third said he personally brought him here." Minato answered, scratching his head with a nervous smile.

"Oh, of course. His entire village was said to have been wiped out, with him as the sole survivor." Katsumi replied, instantly remembering which child he was talking about.

Kushina was about to correct her but, Minato quickly replied. "That's right. Kushina here, was the one who actually found him. She and her teammates then brought him here to the village, and reported their finding to Lord Hokage. He brought him here personally, because Kushina had to go back into the field. And he didn't want to bother anyone with the short babysitting job."

"I see. Well right this way. He should be in the middle of his nap right now, assuming he's not hungry again." Katsumi said, as she turned around signaling them to follow.

Kushina looked to Minato confused, but the look in his eye said he'd explain later. Nodding, they quickly followed.

"That little one is a quiet one." Katsumi said, smiling. Not that those following her could see it but, they could hear it in her voice.

"What do you mean he's 'a quiet one'?" Minato asked.

"It means that he's quiet when he cries. At first I thought it was because something was wrong with him but, he's completely healthy according to Lady Biwako." Kushina answered.

"A quiet crying baby? That sounds hard to believe." Said Minato, looking confused at the concept.

"I agree. But if it wasn't for this one, I'd never have believed it either." Said Katsumi. "Here we are." She said, as she opened the door afterclimbing up to the second floor.

They all walked inside, Katsumi closing the door behind them. Inside, they saw a number of cribs. Of which, most were empty. A couple were occupied with the babies crawling around, another had a baby standing up, and finally one contained a sleeping newborn.

Minato and Kushina walked straight to the sleeping newborn, peering inside the crib to see the baby sound asleep. "Aww. He's still so cuuute." Kushina whispered, so as to not wake the baby.

Minata wrapped his arm around her shoulder, silently showing his agreement.

"That he is. Yet he's so quiet, that we have to have someone in here to watch over him. That way he doesn't accidently get neglected." Katsumi whispered, as she came up to the other side of the crib. "But of course, we're always careful with newborns. Having someone watch over them for the first few days, to see if they're as healthy as they look."

"Can I hold him?" Kushina asked hopefully, as she looked up at Katsumi. Receiving a nod in response, Kushina then carefully picked him up, so as not to startle him. Kushina then noticed that in just two weeks, his hair had noticeably grown just a little bit. He also seemed slightly heavier, which was a good sign that the boy was indeed healthy.

"Heh. By the looks of him, he could probably grow up big and strong. Or at least, that's what I think." Said Minato, keeping his knowledge of this boy's heritage a secret.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. Come, Suzumebachi." Said Katsumi, signaling for the young black haired teenager to follow her. "Let us know if you need anything." Katsumi said, closing the door behind her.

Kushina waited a few seconds, until she looked to Minato. "Minato. Why did you interrupt me earlier?" Kushina asked, making sure that her voice remained a whisper.

"Because, Lord Hokage prefers that we keep his heritage a secret. Hikari will have been told the same thing by now, by Hiashi. He also told me about your affection for the little guy." Minato answered, while giving her a knowing smile.

Blushing slightly, Kushina looked at the baby boy in her arms. "I just couldn't help it. He reminds me so much of myself."

"Because of the loss of your clan and place of birth being a different country. I understand. And I can't blame you if you want to take him home with us." Minato said, slyly.

Kushina's head snapped so fast that he almost thought it might pop off. "What?" She asked, in a barely contained whisper.

"Nothing. Just said I can't blame you if you want to take him home with us. I got a feeling he'd make a good older brother for when we have a kid of our own. But that's just me. What do you think?" Minato asked.

Kushina took a couple minutes to let what her husband said to sink in. "You're serious?" Kushina asked, in response.

"Yea. I've heard how you've cared for him the whole time, since you first held him in your arms. Besides, if he's already got that much in common with you, then I'm sure I can love as my own as well. I know we're young, but we married at a young age as well." Minato answered.

"But, do you think we can handle such a responsibility so soon?"

"Well, only one way to find out. And neither of us are the type to give up when things get rough. So, what do ya' say? Give it a shot?"

Kushina looked back down at the baby boy in her arms. _"Do I really want to take care of this boy? I know we have a similar past in common, but would that be all that's needed to love him like he's my own? What should I do?"_ Kushina asked herself.

As if fate wanted to answer her question, the small child opened his eyes. Kushina and baby Bryon looked in each other's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about those eyes. Yet, it somehow brought her to make a decision. *Sigh* "I suppose we could try. I mean, who knows when he'd be adopted by a loving family. If ever." Said Kushina, as she smiled to the little baby in her arms.

"So, that's a yes?" Minato asked, although it sounded like a statement more than anything.

"Yes. But are you sure that you want to do this?" Kushina asked, looking toward Minato.

"Haha. I'm sure, Kushina." He replied, earning a large smile and a quick kiss from Kushina.

"Well, why don't we go talk to Katsumi and take care of the paperwork." Minato replied, giving Kushina a kiss and lightly rubbing Bryon's little cheek with his index finger.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter one. Not a lot of action, but hey, this is supposed to be his life's story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, and please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: A Revelation and Training Begins with a bit of Trouble?<strong>

The first year as new parents were extremely rough on Minato and Kushina. It took a couple weeks until all the paperwork and the interview(s), to see if they would be suitable parents, especially considering Minato was still a shinobi, were over. But, in the long run it was all worth it. Or so they thought. The constant wake-up calls throughout the night, whether it was because Bryon was hungry or because he needed changing, were exhausting.

It was difficult to tell who had it worse. Kushina because she was always at home in the village with the baby, or Minato because he would be woken up when he was home and because he got little sleep when out on the frontlines to begin with. And they found out real quick that the boy ate a lot. It was like saying Minato was fast. A complete understatement.

On occasion, Hikari and Hiashi offered to watch over baby Bryon so that they could relax. They after all, were looking to have children one day.

Every now and then Kushina, and sometimes with Minato, got together with Tsume and/or Mikoto , who each had a child his age. Tsume Inuzuka's daughter Hana, since they were only two days apart. And once Mikoto's son, Itachi, was born and grew a little older, they had them get together as well. Usually all three children played together, rather than just two of them.

As they grew, and were old enough to start running around, they began playing outside together. Mostly they played tag, or hide-and-seek. Fairly easy games for a few four years olds.

Kushina and Minato had seen them play hide-and-seek, and often noticed that Bryon had always found the others rather quickly. At first it took him a while to find his friends, but it didn't take long until he could find them just a couple minutes, at most, after counting. This got them curious, and they wondered if he was a 'Sensory type'. It would explain things.

Now Minato and Kushina, along with Tsume and Mikoto, were watching one of these games. And it was now Bryon's turn to count. "Hold on a second, Bryon." Minato called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Yea, dad?" Bryon asked, running toward Minato as he did so.

Once Bryon had come up close, Minato kneeled down to whisper something into his ear. Once finished he backed up a little, and asked. "Do you understand?" Minato's response was Bryon looking at him curiously. *Sigh* "Just go count, and when you're done then just do as I say ok?"

"Uhhh, ok." Bryon answered, as he turned around to lean up against a tree to start counting. Once he was done counting, Bryon came off the tree. "Ready or not, here I come." Bryon called out.

Just as he was about to go running after them, Minato called out for him to stop. "Hold on there Bryon."

"Minato, why are you budding into a kid's game?" Kushina asked, curious as to what her husband was up too.

Turning around slightly, Minato replied. "I just want to test something. You've noticed it to, Kushina. I just want to find out if our hunch is correct."

This earned him some curious looks from Mikoto and Tsume.

"Alright, Bryon. Do you know where they are?" Minato asked, as he turned back toward his son.

_"There's no way he could know where they are. He's just four years old, same as Hana and Itachi."_ Mikoto thought.

Tsume had similar thoughts. _"Heck, Hana hasn't even started learning how to use chakra to increase her sense of smell yet."_

"Uh, yea. Why?" Bryon asked, wondering why he couldn't just go find them. Because he wasn't really paying attention, he missed the shocked looks from Kushina and the other two women.

"Can you tell us where they are please?"

Confused, Bryon just pointed over to a large boulder toward the middle of the yard. "Itachi is behind da big rock." Bryon said, before pointing a little higher. "And Hana is behind da tee behind him."

As if to prove him right, Itachi and Hana came out from behind their respective hiding places. This mildly surprised Kushina, but outright shocked Tsume and Mikoto.

_"No way! How'd he do that?"_ The two women thought.

"Bryon. Do you know how you did that?" Minato asked, already knowing the answer, even thought Bryon might not know it. _"I thought so. He _is_ a 'Sensory type'. And he's already this good at it. He'll be one heck of a ninja one day, that's for sure." _Minato thought.

Bryon just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I feeled them." Bryon answered.

"You _felt_ them." Minato corrected, with a smile on his face. "Alright, because I interfered, you should restart the round. Sorry about that." Said Minato, as he sat back down with the others. While the children did just that. The adults laughed slightly as Hana stomped up to him and asked him how he did that and if he was cheating.

"How'd he do that, Minato?" Tsume asked.

Minato just smiled, as he responded. "He's a sensor. He can sense chakra. That's how he's been able to find those two so many times, as quickly as he has been."

"He can sense chakra? He's _four_. Hana can't even use chakra yet." Said Tsume, surprised at the revelation.

"Neither can he. I'd know if he could." Minato replied.

"I wonder if we should start teaching him how to manipulate chakra. What do you think, Minato?" Kushina asked, earning raised eyebrows from Tsume and Mikoto.

"I've been thinking about that myself. But, I'm curious about what his sensing range it." Minato answered.

"You know, Fugaku and I have been thinking of starting Itachi in our clan's taijutsu. After all, he is old enough to start learning how to be a ninja for the Uchiha Clan. Doesn't hurt to prepare him for the academy in a few years." Stated Mikoto, bringing attention to herself.

"Hm. I guess I could start training Hana as well. Can't have her too far behind, once she enters the academy in a few years."

"Oh!" Said Kushina, getting everyone's attention. "Wouldn't it be awesome if those three get assigned to the same squad when they graduate?" Kushina asked, receiving smirks from everyone as her answer.

"Heh. It's unlikely, but it's possible." Said Minato. "Hm? Hang on, someone's at the gate. Be right back." Minato then stood up to see who was at the front gate.

*Sigh* "Probably another dangerous mission. I really wish this war would just end." Said Kushina, as she solemnly looked over toward the children playing in the yard.

"Yea, no kidding. Luckily, you and I have retired. But still, it would be better if the war just ended. That way, our children won't ever have to worry about going to war." Said Mikoto.

"Yea. Anyway, how's Kakashi and Rin? Are they still taking the loss of Obito hard?" Tsume asked.

"Don't remind me. I really liked Obito. He would've been a good role-model for Bryon, and any other children Minato and I might have." Kushina answered, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

After a moment of silence, they heard a commotion inside. Kushina and the others got up to go check it out. Once inside, they followed the source of the noise in the bedroom. Just before they entered the room, Minato came rushing out wearing his full Jounin outfit. Minato came to a sudden halt.

"Minato? What's going on?" Kushina asked, worriedly.

"Sorry, Kushina. I just got word that Rin was captured during her mission. Kakashi heard of it, and ran off to go retrieve her. I have been assigned to a different, yet more urgent mission. Again, I'm sorry. but I really have to go. Tell Bryon I love him, ok. Bye." Minato explained, giving Kushina a quick kiss before rushing off to go on his mission.

"Oh, please. Let Rin be ok." Said Kushina, in a low whisper.

"Mom. What wrong wit dad?" Bryon asked, as soon as he came in through the back door.

Steeling herself, Kushina turned around with a smile. "Oh, he just had to go on an urgent mission. He'll be alright." Kushina answered.

Despite being so young, Bryon somehow knew there was more to it. But he left it as is. "Ok. Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Kushina asked, as she picked him up and held him on her hip.

"Can I be a ninda?" Bryon asked, surprising the three women.

"A ninja? Well, why do you want to be a ninja?" Kushina asked.

Bryon just put on a big smile, as he answered. "Because, I want to help dad on missions."

His answered surprised the women, but also brought a smile to their faces. "Is that so?" Kushina asked, getting a nod from Bryon. "Well then, we'll have to start teaching you soon then. Don't you think so?"

"Uh huh." Said Bryon, nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, for now just keep playing with your friends. Ok?"

"Ok, mom." Bryon replied. Once his feet were on the ground, he rushed outside to resume his playing with Hana and Itachi.

* * *

><p>-Later in the village-<p>

Kushina was currently walking through the village with Bryon holding her hand. Kushina was worried about Rin and Kakashi, so she did what she usually did when upset or overly worried. Pig out at Ichiraku's. It's been a while since she's eaten there, and it would be the first time for Bryon.

They soon made it to the small ramen stand. Walking past the curtains, they saw Teuchi manning the stove. His eldest daughter, Hitomi, standing on a step so she could help serve the ramen to customers.

"Evening Teuchi. How are you?" Kushina greeted, before placing Bryon on one of the barstool.

Looking over his shoulder, Teuchi replied. "Kushina! It's been a while. And I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

*Sigh* "Fine, I guess." Kushina answered.

Teuchi had known Kushina and Minato for years now. So he knew when something was up, and they didn't want to talk about it. Of course when it came to Kushina, it meant to give a large amount of ramen to help her feel better.

"I gotcha. So, I guess the little one is this Bryon I've heard so much about?" Teuchi asked, having changed the subject after taking their order.

Now sporting a smile, Kushina answered. "Yea, he sure is. And he wants to be a ninja."

"Oh! Is that so? You think he'll be aright?"

"I'm sure he will be. We just confirmed a theory of ours earlier today."

"And what would that be?" Teuchi asked, very curious now.

"Well, it turns out Bryon is a 'Sensory type'." Kushina answered, with pride being heard in her voice.

Teuchi whipped his head around in surprise. There weren't many sensors period. Most of them came from the Hyuga Clan. Others would learn sensory type ninjutsu to sense the presence of others. The only other person in the village that was a born sensor, was Minato. But he didn't start sensing others until he was about to graduate the academy. Yet here was a young child, that could already sense the presence of others?

"You serious? He's four isn't he?" Teuchi asked.

"I thought only the Hyuga were sensors." Said Hitomi, deciding to enter the conversation.

Kushina looked toward her, before she spoke. "Not necessarily. Hyuga make great sensors because of their Byakugan. But in some cases, other ninja are sensors as well. Most learn a special ninjutsu so they can sense others, but others, like Bryon and Minato, are born with the ability. And I think that Bryon may even be on a higher level one day, if he isn't already. heehee."

"Oh." Hitomi replied, while mumbling something about dumb teachers not being specific about their teachings.

"And yes Teuchi, I'm sure. He was playing hide-and-seek with Itachi and Hana, and for months now he's been finding them almost as soon as he's done counting." Kushina explained, receiving an 'O' expression on Teuchi's face.

Ten minutes later, Kushina and Bryon were eating their ramen. Bryon had some trouble with his chop sticks. So Kushina had to spend a few minutes teaching him how to hold his chopsticks. Eventually, Teuchi's wife Miu walked in with their younger daughter Ayame.

"Ah, Kushina. One of those days, I see." Said Miu. Miu was as tall a Kushina at about 5'5. She had short brown hair, like her daughters, that curled under her ears and up to her cheeks. Hitomi shared her mothers hair style, while Ayame's just hung down to her shoulders.

Kushina swallowed her food before replying, as Miu placed Ayame onto the barstool next to Bryon. "Yea, unfortunately. Anyway, I see you brought Ayame this time." Kushina mentioned, seeing the girl staring at her adopted son.

Miu noticed this as well, and smiled. "Ayame." Miu said, getting her daughter's attention. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to him?" Miu asked, getting a light blush from Ayame.

Yet Ayame went ahead and introduced herself. Tapping Bryon on the shoulder, Ayame got his attention. "H..hi. I'm A...Ayame Ichiraku. W...what your name?" Ayame asked, with a slightly darker blush on her face. Said blush only went unnoticed by Bryon.

Giving a small smile, Bryon introduced himself. "I'm Bryon Namikade." Bryon said, unknowingly giving a slight mispronunciation in his name. Bryon then went right back to his ramen, since he didn't want it to go to waste.

Teuchi and the others couldn't help but smile at the scene. Hitomi was even humming a teasing song toward Ayame. _"Bryon and Ayame, sitting in a tree..."_ This resulted in a deeper blush from the little girl. She recognized this tune because she had done the same thing to Hitomi, whenever she saw her with a boy. Even if they didn't look like they had an interest with each other.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Kushina was walking home with her son, when he decided to ask a question. "Mom?"

"Hmm. Yes, sweetie?" Kushina replied, looking down toward her son.

"What does it mean dat I'm a sensor?" Bryon asked. He heard Kushina and Teuchi talking about it earlier, he was just too busy eating to ask about it.

"A sensor huh. Well it means that you can feel where people are by their chakra. That's how you know where Hana and Itachi are, when you're playing." Kushina answered, with a smile.

"Oh. What is chaka?"

"Heehee. Chakra is what you need to live. And you need to learn how to use chakra, so you can be a ninja. Understand?" Kushina asked, after giving him a simple explaination.

"Kinda." Bryon answered, giving her a questioning look.

"Well, don't worry. You'll understand it all better when you're older. Now. Let's get home, have some dessert, give you a bath and then it's bed time. Ok."

"Ok, mom."

* * *

><p>-Two months later-<p>

It's been almost two months since Rin Nohara's funeral. The details about what happened were only known to a select chosen few. Kushina and Bryon, along with Rin's parents, have all cried at the funeral. Even Minato shed a couple tears for his student.

Bryon had remembered Rin. He remembered how nice she always was to him. How she healed his scraps and bruises when he got hurt, or how she sometimes snuck him some candy. He always had a smile on his face when she showed up. Especially she he could sense her near by, he'd always yell out her name. This would always let his parents know that she was close. Even though Minato could sense her as well.

It had been a rough week for Kushina and Bryon. And although Minato and Kakashi took it hard, it hardly seemed like it. They were still shinobi of the village afterall. So they had to put their grief to the side, in order to focus on their missions.

Speaking of which, the mission Minato was given, wound up having him face the man who'd later become known as the 4th Raikage. This man's name was A. Kushina was a bit worried that Minato had run into the man, but since Minato came back unharmed, she didn't worry too much about it. Especially when she heard that before his mission, he was soon going to be named Hokage.

The war with the Hidden Stones had died down against them, but they still had their battles with the Hidden Cloud to deal with. Despite this however, Minato was now just a week away from being named the Fourth Hokage.

Bryon had decided to ask about what the Hokage is. "What is a Hokage?" Bryon asked, as they were eating lunch.

Minato and Kushina looked at Bryon. It was Minato who answered. "Hokage is a title. He is a ninja who protects the people of this village, and also sends them out on missions. The Hokage is also considered to be the strongest ninja out of everyone in the village." Minato explained, as simply as he could.

"Oh. Does that mean the Hokage has the most chakra?" Bryon asked, having learned more about chakra.

"That's definitely a part of it, yes." Kushina answered.

Looking over toward his mom, Bryon asked. "Are you a ninja, mom?"

"I was. A long time ago."

"Then why aren't you Hokage? You have waay more chakra then dad." Bryon said, somewhat shocking his parents with his statement.

"Now Bryon. Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"Because mom has blue and red chakra. And the red chakra is veeerrry big. But only mom has the red chakra." Bryon explained.

Minato and Kushina stared wide eyed at their adopted son. _"Incredible! Even I can't really sense the Nine-tails inside Kushina. Bryon is something else. To be able to sense the Nine-tails through the sealing jutsu." _Minato thought, surprised yet also somewhat proud.

Kushina had similar thoughts running through her mind. And like Minato, she could help but be somewhat proud of him. Kushina and Minato made eye contact, having a silent conversation.

Deciding it was best to tell him and have him understand, Minato and Kushina turned back toward Bryon. "Bryon. The red chakra you're feeling, isn't Kushina's." Minato began.

Bryon just looked at them confused as to what he was being told. "Huh?" Was all Bryon could say.

"Bryon." Kushina began, gaining her son's attention. "Their are these beings called Tailed-Beasts. There are nine of them. Understand so far?" Kushina asked, getting a nod in response. "The 'red chakra' belongs to one of them. It belongs to the Nine-Tailed Fox. And the Nine-tails is sealed inside me."

Kushina paused, letting the information sink in a bit. Bryon just stared at her, before asking something. "Sealed?"

"Basically it means that Kushina is like a prison, and the Nine-tails is a prisoner. Understand?" Minato explained/asked.

"Ooooh. So does that mean the Nine-tails is bad, because the chakra feels very mean."

"The Tailed-Beasts are normally used as weapons for the Hidden Villages. But we're just keeping the Nine-tails from causing trouble, and from being used against us. But, the Nine-tails will attack us if it's not kept away. So, in a way, yes. It's bad." Kushina explained.

Bryon just stared at them as he let the information sink in. Although, all he really paid attention to was the actual answer to his question, and that it'll attack if it's free. "Ooook. So, we're safe right?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. We're very safe. No need to worry, alright Bryon?" Minato asked.

Both Kushina and Minato were nervous to how he would take the information. But were relieved when he just smiled and said. "Ok. But I still think mom in stronger."

Minato hung his head, but couldn't keep a small smile of his face. Kushina however just laughed.

Once Kushina calmed down, she spoke again. "Bryon." She said, gaining Bryon's attention again.

"Yea, mom?"

"The whole thing about the red chakra and the Nine-tails, it's a family secret. So you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"How come?" Bryon asked, wondering why it was a secret.

"Because, not everyone would understand. If they knew, they would be mean to your mom. That's why it's a family secret. Can you keep it a secret? It would make your mother and myself very happy if you did. Ok?" Minato asked, after giving a brief explanation.

Making one's parents happy, is something every child would want to do. So Bryon immediately promised not to tell anyone. "Ok! I promise to keep it a secret!"

Smiling Minato responded. "Good. Thank you, Bryon."

"Now, how's bout we start teaching you some 'Sealing Jutsu'. Would you like that Bryon?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah!" Bryon yelled.

* * *

><p>-One month Later-<p>

It was now the middle of January. Minato had been Hokage for three weeks now. And he was enjoying it, to an extent. Going on missions during a war was one thing, but sending others on mission during a war was different. Yet, he still enjoyed to be living his childhood dream.

Minato and Kushina were currently at home, after a long day at the office. It was cold outside, but Bryon's training in sealing justu was going better than expected. Minato and Kushina didn't think he'd pick up on it as well as he has been, but they weren't complaining. They of course started with simple seals, about how they work and how to draw the markings of the seal.

The one thing they did have to hammer into their son, was to be patient when drawing the markings. They explained to him the consequences of what could happen if you were too impatient. Although, it took them to explain that a mistake could even kill the user to finally drive that point home. So, Bryon learned to be more patient. He started going much slower than he did at first, but that was better than rushing through it.

Minato and Kushina of course, never let Bryon try the drawings with actual sealing supplies. They wanted him to get used to drawing the seal with typical ink. Practice made perfect after all.

At first he would have the actual sealing array in front of him, and he would just copy it. Then he had to copy it from memory alone. Once they were confident that he could preform his first 'Sealing Jutsu', that they were now going to test him.

"Alright, Bryon. This is a simple 'Storage Seal'. Now, just do as you've been practicing. And take your time." Minato said.

Carefully, Bryon picked up his brush and began to draw the markings required on the scroll in front of him. Bryon had practiced this over and over and over, to the point where he could see it in his head as clear as day. He almost flew through the process of drawing the seal. He wasn't a pro who could draw out the array in just under thirty seconds, but for someone his age it was still impressive. He had managed to finish the array in two minutes.

"Finished!" Said Bryon, as he placed his brush down.

Peering over Bryon's shoulders, Minato and Kushina looked down at the scroll. With two 'Sealing Jutsu' masters as parents it wouldn't take long for them to spot any mistakes. Fortunately for Bryon, there were none.

"Great job, Bryon. It's perfect. Ready to seal something in it?" Minato asked, with a large smile on his and Kushina's faces.

"OOH OOH! CAN I?" Bryon asked excitedly.

"Of course. You've been training hard." Kushina replied.

Aside from 'Sealing Jutsu', Kushina, and sometimes Minato when he had time, had taught him how to manipulate and control his chakra. He had actually managed to complete the tree climbing and water walking exercises. Although it's been cold outside, it was never cold enough for the water to freeze. None the less, Minato had taken him to the hot springs for the water walking. But had first let him adjust to the water temperature before making any attempts, otherwise he'd get burned.

Being handed a kunai, Bryon placed it on the scroll and performed the 'Ram' (Or sheep, which ever you prefer) hand-sign. And in a *poof* of smoke, the kunai was gone, and the kanji for the word kunai appeared on the scroll.

Patting Bryon on his shoulders, Minato and Kushina couldn't be more proud. "Congratulations. You've just performed you're very first 'Sealing Jutsu'. We're proud of you." Said Minato, as he and Kushina smiled down at him.

Bryon just laughed and smiled back up at them. He felt very proud of himself as well. Although something like this was very low level in the 'Art of Sealing Jutsu', he had managed to accomplish this in just a month at only four years old.

* * *

><p>-Two months later-<p>

The past two months have gone pretty much the same since Bryon started his training in 'Sealing Jutsu'. Mostly, he'd been learning how to tweak the storage seals to fit different uses. For example, instead of storing one kunai, he could now store any number of kunai. As long as he made that adjustment. Or he could seal any other object, also as long as he made the proper adjustments.

Now with it being the middle of March, Bryon had spent the last two weeks perfecting the 'Water Walking' exercise. Even though he could now walk on water, they were now having him learn how to better maneuver on the water's surface. Now, he could run and jump around on the water as if he were on land. And he could even move as he were skating on ice. He would sometimes make his parents laugh as they watch him play on top of the water.

Currently all three members of the Namikaze family were at home, and Minato was training in the backyard. Kushina and Bryon were watching him train. Bryon was amazed as he saw his adopted father, and his clone, move around so fast that the only thing he could see were yellow flashes. Soon the clone was dispersed, and Minato turned his sights on a training dummy. Holding his right hand to the side, he gathered his chakra in the palm of his hand. Once finished, it looked like a small blue ball being held in the palm of his hand.

He then rushed forward and rammed the jutsu against the training dummy. Most of said dummy, flew off in separate directions. While the last of it ended up being hurled away and clashed against the boulder in the yard, leaving a small dent in it.

"WOOOOW! How did you do that dad!?" Bryon yelled out, amazed by the justu he just saw.

Looking back at his son, Minato asked. "Uh, which one? The clone, the fast moving or the _'Rasengan'_?"

"The blue ball the went BOOM, when you hit the dummy!" Bryon replied, with a lot of enthusiasm.

Minato smiled and joined his wife and son. "It's a Ninjutsu called the _'Rasengan'_. I made the jutsu myself. Only myself, my sensei Jiraiya and Kakashi can use this jutsu. It's very powerful, as you just saw." Minato relied, with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to use the _'Rasengan'_?" Bryon asked, hoping he'd get to learn his dad's powerful jutsu.

"Heheh. Sorry son. But it's too dangerous for a boy you're age. But, I'll be more than happy to teach you when you're older. Does that sound good?" Minato explained, earning a pout from his son.

"Fine." Bryon replied.

"Heehee. Well, I've got some news to share." Kushina stated, gaining their attention.

"What is it, mom?" Bryon asked, curious about what is mother has to say.

Smiling, Kushina replied with a question of her own. Only it was directed toward Bryon. "Well, how would you like to have a baby brother or sister?"

Bryon first looked on curiously, but after a moment he realized what his mom was talking about. And he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. He had heard that Hana and Itachi were going to have a baby sibling, and he had stated that he wished he could have a baby sibling too. To say Bryon was excited, was an understatement.

Minato however knew immediately what she was implying. So he stood up, picked up his wife and kissed her passionately. However, they were interrupted by their son yelling.

"I'm gonna have a brother or sister!?" Bryon asked out loud.

Never having lost her smile, Kushina replied. "Of course. Are you excited to have a little brother or sister?"

"Uh huh!" Bryon answered, vigorously nodding his head.

"Well, in about seven months you'll have one." Said Kushina, causing Bryon you pout again.

"But, that's soooo looong." Bryon complained, bringing his parents to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bryon. By the time the baby is born, the wait will have been worth it." Said Minato, placing his hand on Bryon's head affectionately. "Just be patient, ok?"

"You mean like with my 'Sealing Jutsu'?" Bryon asked.

"Haha. A little more patient than that, but yea. Think you can do that?" Minato replied/asked.

"Hmm. OK!" Bryon replied, with a big smile.

* * *

><p>-Next morning-<p>

The sun was barely up. Bryon had gotten up and went outside, quietly so as not to wake up his parents. After he went to bed last night, he started to remember a conversation he had with Itachi. Itachi had said something about it being an older brother's responsibility to protect their siblings. So once he woke up this morning, Bryon decided to try and see he could use the _'Rasengan'_.

He figured he didn't have a lot of chakra to try over and over, so tried to remember how his dad had performed the jutsu. After about ten minutes of thinking, Bryon believed he had it figured out. _"Ok. He had the chakra spinning very very fast, and he made it look like a little ball. It was also very strong when he hit the dummy.__"_

Bryon then went over to the boulder in the yard, held out his hand in front of him and tried to see if he got it right. Never knowing that he was being watch from the kitchen window. _"Hmm. I wonder what he's up to, so early in the morning."_ Kushina thought, as she watched her son outside by the boulder.

Meanwhile, Bryon was busy focusing on his chakra. He was trying, but he was failing. He was getting the chakra to appear and spin, but not like the way he was expecting. After a few tries, he stopped and went back to thinking how it went. He sat down in a meditative position, like he had been taught, and focused on the jutsu when it was in his dad's hand.

Soon, only the jutsu itself was on his mind. On his mind and up close. He could now see how the jutsu looked upon closer inspection. He could see multiple individual strand of chakra. Each spinning in different directions. And there he had it, he only had his chakra spinning in one direction. Standing back up, Bryon tried again. This time after a few attempts, he now had a fully formed _'Rasengan' _in his hand. Only it was smaller than Minato's.

He then ran the few steps toward the boulder. Not hearing his mom shout "NO!" as he slammed the jutsu against the boulder.

The jutsu had done just as he had seen the day before. It was creating a sizable dent in the boulder, until it released a shockwave that sent Bryon flying back. Causing him to land hard on his back and knock the air out of him.

*Gasp* "Ooowww. That hurt." Bryon stated, as he was being picked up off the ground.

"Well, what did you expect to happen!? Minato said that you weren't ready for that jutsu, and this is exactly why!" Kushina yelled, causing her son to flinch.

Bryon was silent. Not because he was hurting, but because he knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 2. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
